Like A Moth To A Flame
by Laura Ann Yates
Summary: Episode tag for 4x10 Cuffed. "You better not be enjoying this Castle." - KB. "I'll let you know in a minute." - RC. Castle invites Beckett to his loft for a drink and to talk after the case is closed.


**I fully intended for this to be M-rated and end with a nice bit of smut, but this is what happened. It may not have been my intention, but I think it turned out pretty well.**

* * *

"Next time, let's do it without the tiger" With helmet in hand, Beckett made her way towards the elevator, intent on heading home to a lavender infused bubble bath and the rest of the latest Nikki Heat book.

"Hey listen." Castle calls out to her. Pulling her finger away from the call elevator button, she turns slightly to see him coming up behind her, coat in hand. "You want to grab a drink back at my place? I got another bottle of 2000 chateauneuf de pape with our names on it."

"Ok. I could use a drink." _The bubble bath can wait._

"Ok, good." He follows her onto the elevator and presses the button for the ground floor. Leaning against the back wall of the elevator cabin, Beckett bites her lip and glances down at her feet as her hand brushes against Castle's, the connection drawing her back to earlier in the day when he was looking for an injection mark on her back. He had lifted her shirt with one hand, while he had run the fingers of his other hand over the mark and around over her waist. She remembers the feelings that had coursed through her body with his gentle touch.

* * *

An hour later, Castle and Beckett are curled up side by side on the sofa in his office, an old Hitchcock film playing on the screen in front of them. Beckett turns slightly towards Castle and places her wine glass down on the table in front of them. "So I felt something, earlier, when we were trying to move that freezer and you were stood behind me."

"Yeah about that…" He trails off, placing his glass down beside hers. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, I get it." She interrupts him, laying her hand on his knee.

"No, Kate, listen. I couldn't help it. Not only are you incredibly beautiful, but, I- I love you." She opens her mouth as if to reply but soon closes it again, unsure of what to say. "You don't have to say anything right now."

"Ok. I- uh, let's just watch the movie." Castle settled back into the leather of the sofa, his legs crossed on the table beside their forgotten wine glasses. He stretched his arm out towards his companion, inviting her to lean against him. She took his invitation, curling into his left side, her head resting against his chest, listening to the thump-thump of his heartbeat.

They remained in this position for the duration of the movie and once the credits began to scroll up the screen, Beckett raised her head from its position on his chest, her gaze locking on his. She could feel the pull of his gaze, drawing her in like a moth to a flame; she stretched her neck upwards, bringing her face closer and closer to his, her eyes slipping closed as their lips connected. They were both tentative to begin with; both unsure if this should be happening like this. _Should they wait? Should they just jump into it like she wants?_

She pulled back, straightening up more beside him, their gazes still locked. Without a moment's notice, she attacks him, like a lion attacking its prey. Their lips lock in a hungry battle, she whimpers slightly as he forces his tongue between her lips. They fight for dominance, neither willing to resign. She rises up on her knees, swinging one leg over his body to straddle him, bringing her body as close his as she can.

Breathless, Castle pulls away, breaking the connection. He rests his forehead against hers, his hands at the small of her back, holding her to him. "Castle" She pants. "Castle, stop."

"Why?" He doesn't understand._ Why did she kiss him and then tell him to stop? If she didn't want to kiss him, why did she initiate it in the first place?_

"Because I love you, and I want to be with you, I do. I just want to take it slow. I-" Her breath catches in her throat, tears welling in her eyes, the fear of messing up, of not being enough for him evident in her face.

Castle brings his hands up to frame her face, pushing her hair back. "Sh, sh. Hey come on Kate." His thumbs brush under eyes, wiping away the few tears that had fallen. He pulls her forwards and begins to run his hands through her hair, trying anything to calm her down.

"I remember, everything." She sobs into the crook of his neck where her head now lay. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Castle."

"I don't care. You have your reasons and I don't care. I love you, no matter what. I don't care what has happened in the past, all I care about is our future."

"Our future." She whispers as her breathing evens out and she falls into a deep sleep, Castle not far behind.


End file.
